Nanotechnology (Classic Journeys Era)
Nanotechnology is expected to revolutionize the manufacturing market and society in general. Collectively, nanotech denotes the branch of science that deals with objects on a molecular level. A major example of nanotechnology are the microchips in a computer system. General information rightWithin OtherSpace, nanotechnology has achieved a level of development that's both wide-spread and well-developed. It's made things stronger, cleaner, lighter, less expensive, and more exact. In New You, nanomachines, or nanites, were used in the reconstruction of Saahkal's face. It left him permanently disfigured, without lips and a local nervous system. Fortunately, this display doesn't reflect the actual reliability of nanites. These nanomachines may perform a variety of automated tasks. It constructs objects atom by atom, removing extraneous parts. It's redefined the manufacturing and medical industry. Vaccines loaded with biodegradable nanites facilitate in the identification and removal of unwanted particles. Nanotubes and other microcomponents have allowed electronics to achieve speeds that were unheard of. Delicate surgical procedures that were once considered impossible have become common-day. It was the precursor to starships, miniature weapons-grade capacitors, cryonics, and thousands of other improvements that most of the people in modern day take for granted. In some ways, nanotech has become the forefront of inventions and innovations. Experimental "go-injections" developed for soldiers use needle-delivered nanoballs that can carry oxygen and other vital minerals, released when needed. But nanotechnology has its limitations. Recently, researchers claimed to have proven the Mensk-Bradley Theorem. Nanorobots and micromachine components have become the smallest and fastest they can be while still being able to function. Although some believe that the answer lies in a new strata of organic nanomachines, further exploration is sorely needed. Nevertheless, nanotechnology is widely pervasive. Virtually everything that has an electronic component in the OtherSpace universe was at least partially built by nanotech assemblers. It's explained a steady trend toward miniaturization; something that was the size of a cabinet half a century ago is now the size of a stapler. Examples of nanotechnology Some examples of nanotechnology: * Nanites that boost immune system * Small-scale capacitors for energy guns * Stitching and disinfection of skin * Near-terahertz processors using nanotubes * Artificial tans * Vision repair * Stronger hulls to tolerate space warfare * Stronger personal armor Hazards of nanotechnology Nanites may be designed to self-replicate. That is, using given supplies, such a nanomachine can build an exact duplicate of itself. This is tremendously faster than building nanites one by one with cumbersome mechanical tools, and somewhat faster than the typical chemical fabrication. Theoretically, a nanite left unchecked can spawn a whole colony of clones, quickly overrunning the "slow-witted human controllers." Indeed, this "goo" phenomenon has been idealized by films. It is limited, however, by the availability of new parts. International regulations prevent companies from building nanites with cannibalization ability, which would in theory prevent the goo. Nevertheless, an accident with Waldheimer terraforming nanites led to a habitable environment filled with bizarrely mutated animals and plants on the moon Portmeirion. Nanotechnology as a weapon Microscopic machines that carry out clandestine surveillance or hordes of nanowarriors designed to tear through armor and flesh have been dreamed up through the times by military inventors. In the near future, technology will catch up to the ideal of a fully-mechanized battlefield. Statesmen have expressed dissatisfaction with automated warriors. Without real lives on the line, the moral risks of a war wouldn't exist. Attacks could be carried out without consideration of innocent lives and wars would broil at little provocation. It remains to be seen how this field of warfare will develop. Limits Nanotechnology is limited by, among other things, the Mensk-Bradley Theorem. Because of the size of logic circuits and processors, a true smart nanite isn't looming anywhere on the horizon. Nanomachines are, therefore, circumscribed by their human operators or programmers: automated nanites move as quick as their algorithm allows them to, and remote-controlled nanites--a rare breed--are hampered by the speed of their controller's minds. Possibilities The potential of nanotech hasn't been fully realized. There's always a possibility for new inventions and forward-looking products. If your character is an IC inventor and has an idea, please contact staff in-game. Special thanks to Gadget for this information. Category:Classic OtherSpace Technology